1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical exercising apparatus and more particularly, to a twisting exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
An unbalanced diet has an adverse effect upon health. Nowadays, people do more care about their health. In consequence, many exercising apparatus are recreated to fit different exercising requirements. Few leg-twisting exercisers are commercially available. Commercial leg-twisting exercisers are commonly heavy and expensive, not suitable for home use. Further, because different users have different body sizes. A fixed size of physical exerciser cannot fit all users.